date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spirits/@comment-203.215.122.193-20130715133700/@comment-203.215.123.115-20130717080156
1. I believe Shidou Itsuka is the first spirit because of his ability to seal other spirits and use their powers if your wondering about what happen 30 years before the series is that shido became a spirit after the event without DEM realizing it and what happened is still unknown but i think shidou's mother is involve with DEM and Shidou was a test subject in transfering containing spirit powers. 2. I believe that Origami is second spirit because she must be related to shidou's past before the incident 5 years ago and that both origami and shidou are involve with DEM industries as test subjects. Which leads to the speculation she must have already awakend as a spirit and is in DEM possesion but some how lost her spirit powers and lost her momories as a spirit my guess is her powers were sealed by shidou if your wondering about the name sake then it must have something to do with shidou and origami's past and that is why the second spirit is link to the first spirit. 3. This led me to believe that DEM know about the existance of spirits long before Ratatoskr. They must have something to do with what happen 30 years ago and shidou's mother and origami's parents were involve with DEM. DEM must have created the realizer and wizards by reverse engineering and replicating spirit powers from the second spirit Origami. 4. Your probably wondering why Reine Murasame could be the Phantom as well as the seventh spirit. Reine is probably the first spirit that came to earth and has been waiting in a hybernated state just like tohka when she left to the other world until all spirits have appeared on earth awakend or not at that time she encoutered shidou, kotori and origami she witness kotori who has just been awakend as a spirit and caused the fire at that moment she told her how to save shidou by giving her spirit powers before that reine also witness origami rewakend her spirit powers and went berserk do to the fire and incinerate her parents with her light based attacks since fire and light are both the same thing and after that she blackout and does'nt remenber anything after that. After that she infiltrated Ratatosks and goes by the alias Reine Murasame in order to monitor the movements of each spirit. Her goal is awaken all spirits and increase their power by making shidou itsuka absored the other nine spirits in order to awaken him as the First Spirit though her reason for doing is still unknown. 5. If your wondering about phantom giving spirit powers well that not entirely true she actually watch over the humans who became spirits and assist each of their development and manipuated there actions by telling kotori on how to seal spirits, leading origami to believe that kotori killed her parents, leading shidou itsuka to tohka's location on april 10th, bringing shidou itsuka arubi island in order to seal the yamai sisters, confronting miku izayoi and telling kurumi about the origin of the spirits. Like Tohka and others spirits she also came from another world but she didn't lose her memory so her past must be related to tohka and the other spirits that came to earth. For name sake her name is just an alias and before her identity is revealed she goes by another name. 6. The reason why kurumi is trying to erase the existence of spirits is that she was originally a human being just like the other humans that became spirits and she is willing to change the past in order to be human again.